Spinoff to Isolation
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: This is what happens to Dave's parents. Please read Isolation first.


_**I own nothing.**_

_**Spinoff to Isolation**_

* * *

Lucy and Nat was a loving couple that lived in a high middle class abode with three acres of yard. The man of the house and his wife did everything together! Shopping, vacations, makeovers, tennis, and working out were just some of the activities they did. They ate only organic foods and took their vitamins every day to stay in tip top shape. Lucy and Nat had a stable income of money that flowed from their rich parents, their inheritance.

They were perfectly normal, thank you very much, and the happy couple intended that it would always be that way.

At least, that was until that _**thing**_ came along. Nat's beloved wife had tried everything to get rid of the plague infecting her frail body: miscarriage, abortion, and she even took a knife to her swelled, stretched stomach but she missed and the plague, the mistake, lived on.

His poor Lucy; forced to carry the burden of that God forsaken creature on her curvy, attractive frame. How dare that thing taint his perfect wife!

Oh, his wife… The slim beauty that not even Aphrodite was worthy of gazing at! Lucy F. I. R. Stutler, his love, with her curly golden locks that were losing their intoxicating glow with every passing second that she carried that dastardly menace. Lucy, the very wind whispered her delicate name as if they think they are worthy enough to feel it on its tongue.

His wife, his beautiful wife….

TAINTED! By that- that beast! How he would like to squelch that parasite that was feeding off of his beloved… God would praise him for his devotion to his spouse, his promise to protect his love. And that thing… That thing hurt her. That thing was going to _**pay**_, even if it was the last thing he will ever do.

It will come to pass if only for the health, love, and success of their love.

* * *

_Approximately six months later: _

Standing outside a hospital room in light blue hospital gowns, a man with jet black hair and bleach blonde highlights was arguing rapidly with a nurse standing beside an occupied baby incubator.

"I don't want it."

"Sir, he is your baby! He is your responsibility, Mr. Stutler."

"That is no child of mine."

A slap suddenly echoed throughout the hallway as it connected with the new father's face. The nurse, livid with fury, screamed, "You are the most despicable lowlife I have ever had the displeasure to meet. This child does not deserve to be treated with such animosity, and you… You… Arg!" She finished in frustration, being unable to find the right words to berate the man. Slapping the same place again with gale force, the nurse then wheeled the baby back to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.

Gazing with pity at the little premature newborn, the nurse gave the baby a small smile. He was looking at her with intelligent chocolate brown pools of emotion with his head cocked to the side and he looked inquisitively at her.

"It's all right little one," the thirty year old woman kindly cooed with soft eyes, but then something crossed her mind as she looked at the sweet little boy in front of her. "You will needed a name, beloved. Beloved…" A smile passed over her face as she thought of different meanings of names.

"Dave," she cooed, "beloved little Dave. You will do great things, even if your parents are lacking."

The nurse placed Dave's incubator back in the proper spot before inscribing his new name on the card next to him.

Placing a tender kiss on little Dave's forehead before whispering, "Until we meet again, little one. I will get rid of those awful people, I promise. _**No matter how long it takes."**_

* * *

_One week post "Isolation":_

Balthazar was furious to say the least. No one, NO ONE, hurt his Dave. So at two in the morning, without waking Dave up, the elder Sorcerer stalked out of their makeshift house in the subway turnaround. He had a little pest problem to take care of.

But where are those beasts?

Balthazar exhaled deeply as he released a tracking spell over the state of New York. He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed; focusing with all of his might on the task at hand. But then suddenly, his eyes snapped open. With an address stuck in his mind, the Sorcerer of the seven hundredth and seventy-seventh degree stormed out to his car.

(linebreak)

Shock was the first emotion felt by the stone faced man. This was not how this should have happened. He, Balthazar Blake, was supposed to come into their home heroically and kill them off for the good of the community.

But… How had this happened?

No flowers in sight, Balthazar let out a hoarse laugh. Looking down at the muddy ground below his feet, he saw a rough patch of stone. It read:

Here lies Lucy F.I.R. and Nat A. S. Stutler.

We pray for the unstable.

Someone had gotten to them before he had.

(linebreak)


End file.
